Avatar Epilouge 3 years later
by dragon-of-net
Summary: this story is an great avatar fan fic. that takes place three years in the future. There are great plot changes and funny moments in it that will make you happy.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW

The last three years

Three years after Aang saved the world and defeated Ozai the whole gang was still together living in the northern air temple except for Zuko who had to deal with his fire lord duties. So much had happened in those three years. Suki left Kyoshi islands four months after Aang saved the world so that she could live in the southern air temple with her new husband Sokka who had refused to leave Katara and Aang alone in the temple, his exact words were.

"The day I let you and Aang live together alone is the day I will get rid of my boomerang" said Sokka.

With the teamwork of Toph and Aang' s earth bending the northern air temple was renovated to look marvelous. The temple was now a small city named Gyatso with Teo' s dad and Sokka always making new ways to make it the most advanced city. Katara now a full healing master was the head healer at the hospital. Katara was always sad for the first week of every month when Sokka and Aang have to go to their peace meetings in Ba Sing Se. Katara enjoyed her visits to the South Pole with Sokka Aang and Suki very much.

In Ba sing se Aang and Sokka always enjoyed them because after the peace meetings they were able to catch up with Zuko and visit Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon.

Aang and Sokka always managed to bring a nice gift for either Suki or Katara.

Zuko had grown a goatee and had a six-month-old sun named Lu Ten named in honor of Iroh son. Zuko was probably the most modest fire lord. He walked the streets in his normal cloths with his hair down. His throne room had a small tea table with lots of beautiful exotic flowers all around with two golden dragons on the ceiling breathing a small but inviting fire.

Toph was the member of the group that had changed the least other then Aang. Even though Toph did not know but lots of the boys that lived in the small city had a crush on her including the duke and Teo.

The duke was now 11 and had stopped wearing that helmet. He lived with pipsqueak long shot and smeller bee in a tree house they made in the west wing of the temple. Smeller bee and long shot meet up with the duke and pipsqueak during the avatar day celebration in Ba sing se where Sokka proposed to Suki.

Aang became the biggest celebrity in the world after the war other then Zuko. Aang was modest and did not like all of the attention, while Sokka loved it because of the free meat he was given. Aang and Katara started dating two weeks after the war. Katara hated all of the attention Aang got from girls.

Now the avatar and his friends live peacefully with his friends in the city of Gyatso

"Sokka make sure you bring Zuko, Mai and Lu Ten back from Ba sing se for Aang' s birthday." said Katara right before Sokka got ready to climb on Appa to go with Aang to a peace meeting.

"Don' t worry I sent Hawky with a letter to Zuko to make sure he knows to meet us after the meeting at the jasmine dragon" said Sokka

Aang came out of the temple wearing his monk clothes with Momo on his shoulder.

"Why do you have to go? " whispered Katara to Aang with her teasing pouting face on. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye as Toph came up.

As Appa ascended into the morning sky Toph screamed, "make sure you punch Sparky for me."

"Hey Sokka can I ask you a question" asked Aang while laying on Appa' s back

"Sure" said Sokka

"What would you do if I proposed to Katara?" asked Aang awkwardly

"I have to admit you make her happy but I don' t want her hurt" said Sokka sternly

"I love Katara and I would never hurt her." Aang said

"Why are you asking me and why now" asked Sokka

"Well in a air bending culture when a boy turns 16 he is considered a man and can propose to a woman if he likes, and since I am turning sixteen next week I thought that I would propose to Katara." Said Aang, "I am asking you because you are like my best friend and her sister so I wanted to know you opinion" finished Aang

"In water tribe culture to marry a woman you must be sixteen and you have to ask permission to marry the woman form the father of the woman." Said Sokka

"Will you take me to your father in the southern water tribe." Aang asked with that big grin of his on his face

"On one condition, I pick were we eat for lunch" said Sokka with a triumphant smile on his face

"Sure " said Aang laughing as they descended into Ba sing se

"Hello avatar Aang" said General Fong outside of the door to the meeting room. In the meeting room General Fong proposes an idea.

"I feel that if we are to have a better future for this world then we need to mold the minds of children," said General Fong

"Right now the school system is messed up "said General Fong

"I want to have someone go in under cover and point out the problems in the school system " said General Fong

"I'll do it," said Aang

"Excellent" said General Fong

"How long will I be in the school system?" asked Aang

"One month at the most" said General Fong

"Great, now I can be Kuzon again" said Aang smiling

"When will I start?" asked Aang

" Next week" said General Fong

"Were is the school" asked Aang curiously

"Harthome" said General Fong

"When I was on the run I pretended to be a student there," said Aang excitedly

"I wonder if anyone will remember me." Said Aang


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Avatargirl92008 your review made me smile

"That was another boring peace meeting," said Sokka as Aang Zuko and him walked out of the royal palace.

"I can' t believe I'm going to school, " said Aang happily

"So what do you have planned for your birthday? " said Zuko

"I want to ask Katara' s father for permission to marry her" said Aang; "also I want to have a small party with you guys."

"We can have it in the park on the west side of the temple." Said Sokka

"We should get back to the jasmine dragon," said Zuko

"Okay" said Aang

"How did the meeting go?" asked Iroh

"It was boring," said Sokka

"You tell me that every time you come back form a meeting," said Iroh smiling

"I have question," said Aang, "will you teach me how to conduct lightning?" asked Aang

"Yes, we can start now on the balcony" said Iroh

"Thank you" replied Aang

" The first thing you have to do is you have to clear your mind," said Iroh with his eyes closed

"Now that you have cleared your mine you must separate the energy in your body" said Iroh with his eyes sill closed

"Get in you stance," said Iroh with his knees bent his fingers together as he started to move his arm in a formation

"THEN RELEASE" yelled Iroh with lightning bursting from the tips of his fingers

"Now you try," said Iroh out of breath

When Aang went through the steps and released it, it blew in his face. He tried three times before a strong blue lightning burst from his fingertips. After 2 hours of practice Sokka came up to him.

"Are you ready to head home with Zuko, Mai and Lu Ten" Asked Sokka

"Yes"-replied Aang

"Hey Appa, you ready to go home" said Aang smiling

Appa sneezed right when Sokka was coming.

"Ah come on," yelled Sokka

"Sorry" said Aang

"Have you met Lu ten?" asked Mai who had just walked in

"No " said Aang

"Well this is Lu Ten," said Mai holding him out for Aang to pick him up

"Is he a fire bender?" asked Aang

"Yes"-said Zuko who had walked onto the balcony just then

"Are we ready to go" asked Sokka

"Yeah" said Aang

Zuko hugged Iroh before climbing onto Appa and descending away into the twilight sky

"Have you thought about how Katara will act to finding out that your going to school?" asked Sokka

"It is only about a month," said Aang

"Okay" said Sokka

"Your going to propose to Katara" asked Mai

"Yes, if I am given permission" said Aang

"That's great," said Zuko

"Yes that is great," said Aang smiling and drifting off to sleep

When Aang awoke he was descending into Gyatso with Sokka steering Appa.

Aang look down to see Teo, Toph, Hakoda, Suki and Katara were standing smiling and waiting for them to land.

When Sokka got of Appa he was greeted with a soft kiss on the cheek and a hug from his father. Teo patted Aang on the back before Katara came running to hug him.

"I missed you," said Katara to Aang

"I have news," said Aang, "I'm going to school"

"What" asked Katara?

"I am going to school in Harthome, the same city I went to school in before," said Aang happily

"I' m coming to," said Katara abruptly

"Sure" said Aang not realizing how much the thought of him going to school with other girls angered her

"May I talk to you Hakoda?" asked Aang

"Yeah, sure" said Hakoda smiling

Aang and Hakoda had walked to the courtyard were it was quiet and peaceful.

"I love Katara, and I want to marry her," said Aang blushing a little bit

"If you are going to ask for my permission to marry my daughter then the answer has always been yes" said Hakoda smiling

"Thank you" said Aang

As Aang walked away he had a little skip in his step.

Later at Aang' s party Aang was starting to open his presents.

"You know when I lived with the monks we did not give gifts because they did not want us to be attached to material objects." Said Aang wearily

"Yeah also you were not supposed to be a monk and have a girlfriend," said Sokka grinning

"There are exceptions," said Aang smiling

'Which one should I open first " asked Aang curiously

"MINE" exclaimed Sokka excitedly

"Okay" said Aang

Sokka had gotten Aang tickets for an ember island player's play.

"Why did you get me this?" asked Aang

"Now we can see the remake of our adventure," said Sokka

Aang sighed

"I don't have a gift for you but I do have this, " said Katara smiling

She leaned towards him and started kissing him. They were passionately kissing each other for a long time enjoying each other as if 9 other people were not in the room with them. They did not react immediately when Sokka said enough already but when Sokka screamed "STOP IT" they blushed and stopped. Aang whispered something in Katara' s ear that made her giggle.

"I want you to have this," said Zuko

It was the crescent that was to be worn by the crowned prince of the fire nation.

"I couldn't' t " said Aang

"If my great grandfather could give it to Avatar Roku then I think I can give it to you." Said Zuko holding the crescent out for Aang to take

"This should be Lu Ten's," said Aang

"I want Lu Ten to have something personal," said Zuko giving his son a smile

"When would I wear it I have no hair" asked Aang

"You can always have it with you so that you can remember all the great times we have had" said Zuko

"The great times are not over" said Aang smiling, "but if you insist I will wear it"

"Thank you" said Zuko bowing to Aang

Aang gave him a hug instead of bowing back.

"So I don' t get a hug, you have known me longer" said Sokka outraged

"You can have a hug now if you want it" said Aang smiling

"It' s to late now," said Sokka

"Oh, stop it," said Suki exasperated. She gave him a kiss on the top of the head and said, "Behave yourself" in a teasing manner. Sokka smiled

"Now you can open my present, " said Teo' s dad

"Okay" said Aang

"It is a new glider," said Teo' s dad

"It has stronger wood, fibers, a snack compartment, a weapons compartment and a seat on the end for when you are traveling with two people" said Teo' s dad looking at the glider with pride

"Thank you, can I take it for a ride" asked Aang

"Sure" said Teo' s dad

"Care to join me Katara," asked Aang holding out his hand to help her on

"I don' t know, but okay" she said happily

Aang used his air bending to kick off the ground with Katara on the seat laughing. She had always loved glider rides. She missed the old rides when Aang would hold her around her waist when he flew.

"_This will be the perfect time to ask Katara to marry me," thought Aang eagerly _

"Were are we going" asked Katara while laughing

"The oasis just beyond this mountain" said Aang


	3. Chapter 3

Aang crashed landed into the pond in the oasis 3 minutes later. He came to the surface to a giggling Katara. She ran at him and jumped on him still giggling.

"What are you doing?" asked Aang with his goofy smile

"Just playing" said Katara innocently

She stated playing with her water bending and splashing Aang. Aang followed suit. They were practicing water bending, laughing, kissing and lying in the pool together for 2a half an hour before they came out of the water. They were sitting on a rock together looking at the moon

"I love you," said Katara with her head nuzzled into Aang' s chest were she was comfortable and welcomed

"I love you to" said Aang, "and that's why I want to marry you"

"Of course I will marry you " Katara pulling Aang into a kiss filled with passion and love that was returned by Aang.

"In that case this belongs to you," said Aang holding out a necklace

"This is the necklace I gave to you 3 and a half years ago the day we visited Aunt Wu," said Aang smiling

"You have kept this all this time," said Katara giving Aang a smile that she only gave to him

"Yes, because I love you" said Aang

"Wait, aren't' t air nomad not supposed to attach themselves to people " asked Katara smiling with one eyebrow raised

"We'll…. You can say it is avatar business because when I die and I am reincarnated there has to be an air bender, and the only person who can make another air bender is me by having a son or daughter." Said Aang

"So I'm avatar business," said Katara hurt

"No I love you for you, but if anyone asks about that it could be seen as that" said Aang

"Your bad, and I like it," whispered Katara

She and Aang sat on that rock for another hour kissing each other with such passion

Aang and Katara walked back into Aang' s room at around eleven O' clock that night

Katara was tired and did not want to leave Aang' s arms. When Aang released her and took off his shirt Katara was still standing in front of him. Goodnight said Aang kissing her on the cheek.

"Can I sleep here?" asked Katara out of no where pointing to the bed

"Sokka would kill me." said Aang being cut off by Katara

"So what were getting married, he will have to learn to deal with it," said Katara

When Aang was still not convinced she whined

"Pleaseeeee" said Katara with her puppy dogface.

"Fine, but only because I love when you give that face."

"I cannot believe you two," screamed Sokka the next morning after coming In Aang' s room to ask him a question when he saw Katara I his bed and Aang with her in no shirt.

"We didn't' t do anything" said Katara with an exasperated look on her face

"I don' t care, I do not permitted" said Sokka

"What, you don' t have the authority to tell me what I can and can' t do" retaliated Katara

"There is no way you two are going to school together alone, I' m coming to" said Sokka

"Can I come to?" said Toph who had been listening to the conversation." asked Toph

"Sure, you no what how abut you, Suki and Teo all come with us," said Sokka grinning

"These two will be to embarrassed to do anything in front of you guys," said Sokka with a victorious smile on his face

"Fine" said Katara angrily

"So when do we start school?" asked Toph

"In four days" said Sokka

The next two days went by with nothing happening. At dinner the day before they left for Harthome they discussed were they would be living and their alias.

"I think we should all change are names so no one knows us" suggested Sokka at the dinner table

"I call being Kuzon" said Aang

"I will be Tara," said Katara

"I will just be Teo because none knows me," said Teo

"I will be… Zaniba" said Suki", "that is my mothers name" said Suki when everyone looked at her strangely

"My new name is Rahjan named after master Piandao," said Sokka

"I will be Arden," said Toph

"'Now that we all have new names we need to know how you will hide your tattoos" said Sokka

"I will wear a headband and long sleeve shirts," said Aang

"Okay, you do know you need to write a report to General Fong every week" said Sokka

"Awwww homework" said Aang frowning

"General Fong sent a letter telling me that we will be staying in a house over a shop in Market Square" said Sokka

"Night" said Toph

"Aren't' t you going to pack" asked Katara

"I already packed everything," said Toph pointing to a mess of stuff in a chair

"Okay" said Katara disapprovingly of the way she packed

After dinner the rest of them finished packing there stuff and went to bed


End file.
